Flunixin, known as 2-[[2-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]amino]- 3-pyridinecarboxylic acid, is a potent analgesic, particularly well suited for parenteral administration. The compound 2-methyl-3- trifluoromethylaniline (MTA) is a valuable intermediate for preparing flunixin, but is difficult to prepare due to the unique positioning of three different substituents in the 1-,2- and 3- positions on the benzene ring. Heinz W. Gschwend and Walton Fuhrer, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 44, (1979), pp. 1133-1136 teach the specific ortho substitution of N-pivaloylanilines via the dilithio species with n-butyl lithium. J. M. Muchowski and M. Venuti, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 45, pp. 4798-4801 teach the ortho functionalization of N-t-butoxycarbonyl derivatives with tert-butyllithium and suggest that this group is more easily removed than the N-pivaloyl group. UK Patent Application 2194533 describes the preparation of 2- amino-6-trifluoromethyltoluene (i.e. 2-methyl-3-trifluoromethylaniline) from dichlorotrifluoromethyltoluene. It would be desirable to provide a process for preparing flunixin and its intermediate, MTA, in as few or even fewer steps than other processes previously taught. It would be desirable to provide novel intermediates which allow easy and convenient methylation ortho to nitrogen with little or no formation of undesirable by-products.